Like Toy Soldiers
by lizteroid
Summary: My Brarlson version of 6x10 / 6x11.


_Author's Note:: _My version of 6x10 / 6x11. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing?! This is ridiculous, please…oh for God's sakes, stop it! "

Feeling herself being dug out from underneath the wreckage of the Santa grotto, set up on the grassy area of Wisteria Lane. The redhead felt light-headed, she couldn't believe what happened; one minute she'd been standing trying to pull her husband and he lover apart as they fought against each other and the next minute she was flung from her feet and buried under debris and a rapidly collapsing grotto.

She was placed onto the stretcher, trying to calm herself as the paramedics worked to get anyone else who was inside out from underneath the collapsed structure. Bree finally saw it. She watched the trolley as it rolled away a deceased person. The blanket pulled up over the face and the body strapped to the bed, she looked over the form and bit her lip, feeling even more light headed than before, being buried underneath the mess of the house.

She looked around the paramedics as they looked between each other, looking for more causalities to rescue from the scene. She saw the remorse in their eyes, not getting there fast enough to save that poor man, one Bree knew all too well. However Bree was wheeled into the ambulance before she could discover the true identity of the man who'd not been so lucky and lost his life.

Bree wasn't given the time to see the other man get out of that structure, she was rushed to the hospital, her body was injured, badly, a large weight of the house had fallen on her and she had been crushed. By the time the ambulance reached the hospital and they rushed her in through the emergency room, Bree was fighting for her consciousness, still unaware of the man she'd lost.

By the time she woke up, the redhead was laying in her hospital bed, her wounds cleaned and she looked to her side, seeing some flowers and a few visitors yet neither of them were the men in her life, she sighed and smiled weakly to her visitors, however they came baring bad news.

"No it can't be!" she hissed, looking into the eyes of her neighbors, tears forming in her own as she thought of losing her loved one to a plane crash accident just before Christmastime. She sniffed back her salt tears, looking to the other side of the room, away from Carlos and Mike, and she hissed again, "I can't let it have happened, not again, I can't lose someone again!!" she got angered at the world at that point.

"The best is yet to come…"

Just as the redhead was about to fly off the handle into a fit of tears, rage and truly lose the plot, a nurse come into the room, looking to the patient in the bed, "Ms Hodge…?" she enquired to the redhead, so clearly distraught, "There was nothing we could do, he didn't survive…"

Bree looked to the nurse, ready to bare her teeth and screech all she could until the nurse left, Carlos and Mike scurried away and the psychiatric nurses had to come and jab her with a tranquilizing shot. Though, she felt superstitiously calm, and the nurse continued, telling her news.

"That's…really happened…?" she sniffed back, blinking to the nurse who'd told her, "I honestly don't believe it, Carlos, did this nurse just tell me this news?!" the redhead asked, looking up at the tall Latino businessman beside her bed, he nodded in return.

* * * * *

It had so happened that, literally days later, Bree was able to see her man, the one that had survived. She did however feel remorse for the man who hadn't. She made her way to the physiotherapy department at the hospital, dressed and ready to see him. Looking around the room, she saw him and was taken aback, she knew it was too good to be true.

"Orson…" she whispered under her breath, still in the doorway, he hadn't spotted her yet, and so she backed away, as if trying to hide in the shadows. The shadows of the past few weeks, those shadows came back to her all too soon when she bumped into the very cause of them, "Karl!" she squeaked, turning to him.

"Yes my cherry muffin, it's me. Who else had a chest like this?!" he asked her, raised his brow in amusement as she looked over him, making sure he was real and there.

"I…I don't believe you're here! They told me you…you'd died" she explained softly.

"They told me I'd died too…" he smirked, wiggling his brows, "I told you I laugh in the face of danger huh…?"


End file.
